Road to Satisfaction
by sbgdgt
Summary: Mom. Wife. Friend. All Rosalie wants is to be happy and satisfied. Is that too much to ask? For the Eclipse FGB auction. Non-canon. Rated MA for lemons, language and very adult subject matter to come.


This is for the two lovely ladies, einfach mich and mskathy. They donated to the FGB in my name since I didn't auction myself off. Mskathy tweeted a picture. To see said pic, a link is on my profile. This is a story, rooted in some truth about, about it.

I want to thank OnePushyFox for being the greatest beta ever! She and sjAimee whipped me, I mean this chapter, into shape! And a special THANK YOU to Shirley007 aka Sjoeke007 for the title!

* * *

I lay in bed, a pillow over my eyes, thinking about everything and trying to figure out when things went to shit.

I used to be so attracted to Jacob. Hell, I'd liked him since high school. He was very athletic, but didn't have the typical stuck-up jock attitude. He was a gentleman. He was sweet. He kept his word, annoyingly so. Like the time he promised to take a girl to Junior Prom, back as a sophomore. When the time came, he didn't want to take her, but he did. Because he had promised. Don't you know, I sure tried to talk him out of it. I practically begged him to go with me instead, but he didn't budge. That was one of the things I loved about him.

Not to mention he had the best damn body I'd ever seen! His skin was a beautiful bronze, his hair so black it almost looked navy. He had a broad back with strong shoulders and a beautifully cut chest. His legs were huge and muscular. I know because I watched them and his ass plenty under those skin tight football pants.

Jacob broke the bench-press weight lifting record for our school. He was named an All-American football player for three years on both offense and defense. He was even on the track and field team, competing at All-State in shot-put and discus. Hell, Jake was even named Best Personality by our graduating class.

It wasn't a one sided crush either. We talked everyday and flirted during class. We even flirted outside of school. I was friends with his sister, Leah. Ok, not his blood sister, but as far as anyone was concerned, they were siblings to the end. So, I was always over at his house visiting Leah or simply chatting with his mom.

Despite our flirting and obvious attraction toward each other, we never dated in high school. When we were in college, Jacob, a few others, and I would eat lunch together every other day, and of course, I flirted. Yet, we still did not date. Our schedules outside of school hours, between our jobs and homework, never meshed. It was almost a whole year later when he finally asked me out.

We went out every week. Or I guess, more accurately, I'd say we stayed in. Sure, I really liked him; I mean I could never fuck someone I didn't like. To be completely honest, we started out as nothing more than a glorified booty-call for each other. Up to that point in my life, Jacob was the best lay I ever had. He was attentive and sensual and even a little animalistic sometimes. I came every, damn time, no matter how much or how little we did. Somewhere in our four years of dating while mostly fucking, we fell in love and even got engaged. We were both satisfied with that status until I got knocked up. Then, at his insistence, we got married three short days after the news.

I always wanted to be a Momma, so it came easy. I stepped up to the plate and was the good mom. And wife. I worked, I cleaned, I did the laundry, I cooked, I cleaned shitty diapers, I was up all hours of the night for feedings, I cuddled my kids in sickness and health. I loved them more than I knew was ever possible.

Then, somewhere along the last six years, everything fizzled. I started to resent Jacob as he ridiculed me. I was starting to come into my own, rediscover who I was as a woman, not just as a mommy. I wanted tattoos and more piercings. To me, they were beautiful - art on a living canvas. To Jacob, they were trashy and he never wanted those things for his wife, so I never got any. I had always wanted them, but just hadn't gotten around to it before I started dating Jake. I would mention it every once in a while and he'd make me feel like shit or threaten to divorce me and take my kids.

My music choice had drifted from the 80's hair bands and 90's country to rock. I wanted to go to rock concerts and even the symphony and theater performances. I started to hang out with my friends more. Jacob hated that I had friends to go out with still. All his had moved away.

When I started to date Jacob, I went with a completely opposite personality than what I had with my ex, James. I loved who I was when I was with James, but he was terribly possessive and abusive, so when I left him, I left every piece of me that had anything to do with him behind. You'd think that Jacob would have noticed the differences in me from high school and college to now, but he didn't. As I came to terms with my past, I started to accept those things back into my life. I was becoming me again. I don't think Jacob liked it too much and we slowly drifted apart. Sure, I still loved him, but we really did not like each other anymore. _Enter George Strait, singing- I know she still loves me, but I don't think she likes me anymore._

We still played the decently happy married couple most of the time, but in reality neither of us cared anymore. We were indifferent, just going through the motions. Paying the bills. Not paying the bills. Racking up credit card debt. Taking care of the kids. Putting up with shitty jobs. Money… I mentally sighed at myself.

A pinch on my nipple yanked me out of my trip down memory lane. "Mmm…" I moaned. _Damn that actually sounded convincing._ I rolled my eyes under the pillow and just let Jake do his thing. All it took from me was an occasional moan, "Fuck!", or "Oh, yeah." and he was satisfied. He'd come then I could go do my thing while he slept.

I could tell he was close so I screamed my big fake finish just as Jacob jerked with a little "oh", my cue that he was done. _Someday he might realize I am faking it. Maybe._

Jacob wiped his dick off with the first thing his hand landed on. Unfortunately for me, that was my shirt. When he was done with it, he tossed it at me. I smacked him then shoved it between my legs and headed to the restroom to clean up. He was snoring before I got out the door.

I sat in the bathroom for a while thinking about where Jacob and I had come from and where we were now. At our graduation after-party, he accidentally elbowed me in the eye. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, kissing my eyes and apologizing profusely. Two days ago, he head-butted my nose "on accident" and didn't even realize he made me cry. No sorry, nothing. Just watched me walk away pinching my nose. We used to have sex in the bathroom, during a football game, with Jacob missing the big come back. While, I was pregnant, we would fight in the bathroom, him tearing out earrings and me biting in defense because he was too drunk. He could do his own laundry and used to give me hello and goodbye kisses. We would talk about our day, take a shower together; have sex. We hadn't kissed in years. Instead of saying hello, he would walk in and change the channel despite the fact I was already watching something. He even quit taking showers after work.

I shook my head. After we were married, things had really changed.

But, this was the life I chose. I cleaned up and made my way to the living room, sat on the sofa and flipped open my laptop. I was hoping to find someone online to chat with and there beside her name was a little green dot. _Yay! _

~ Hey, bb! How are you tonight?

- I'm great! How about you?

I started bitching about Jake, his failed sex-capade and how I was still very worked up. She made me laugh and said she had something for me, sent me a link, then waited. It was a video of two very passionate girls. Little did she know that I loved that and I had fantasized about doing that just the other night while getting myself off.

~ That was an amazing video! *sigh*

- Why are you sighing, sweetie?

~ B/c… I kind of… Well, I'm already worked up and… I kind of fantasize about doing that

I held my breath waiting for her to freak out.

- Me too

We'd always complimented each other and said how we thought the other was beautiful. We occasionally did a little friendly flirting with online gropes and hugs or casual kisses, but I instantly blushed when I thought of acting out that video with her. Feeling brave I admitted it.

~ I've fantasized about doing that… with you actually

- Me too…

_WOW!_ My hand instantly reached between my crossed legs and stroked my naked thigh. I was contemplating more when…

- You still there, bb?

~ Yeah, sorry, I was a little sidetracked. *blush*

- Oh really? *wink* What were you doing?

_Do I dare tell her?_

~ I was caressing my thigh

- I was pinching my nipples…

- What are you wearing?

I felt myself flood with wetness and I started to shiver, but I was not cold.

~ Nothing…

- Mmm... beautiful! I'm only wearing a tank top and panties

- They are completely soaked through…

_Fuck me._ I sat dumbfounded, picturing that sight in my head.

- Please tell me you're touching yourself

- I am

I actually whimpered out loud.

~ Yes

- I'm so wet bb

Things quickly progressed and we ended up assisting each other in our happy endings for the night. I hadn't been so satisfied in a very long time and I never suspected that help from her. She was married, happily married I might add, but I wasn't complaining. After that first big "O" in a long time, I literally passed out on the couch as soon as we said goodnight.


End file.
